


Lovesick

by Daniela_is_not_amused



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Biphobia, Bittersweet, Cutesy, Gen, M/M, Mention of biphobia, One-Sided Relationship, Patton & Roman are roomates btw, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniela_is_not_amused/pseuds/Daniela_is_not_amused
Summary: Roman is all bright smiles and carelessness and Virgil is almost lovesick.





	Lovesick

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. Not beta-read. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

Virgil is fucked. He knows this when Patton introduces him to his new roommate, a dashing-looking boy with a heart of gold. His name is printed in the back of his mind by the end of the day: Roman, Roman Prince. Virgil thinks it's almost love at first sight, but every one of Roman's actions just make him feel more lovestruck.

Virgil aches thinking about his best friend’s roommate. He wonders how his lips are like, he's seen and they don't seem chapped at all. His skin is unblemished and fair, and he wants to kiss it all over. His brown eyes are so pretty and his hair is soft. He's in deep, deep, deep shit as he falls in love with his new fiend.

Roman is all bright smiles and carelessness and Virgil is almost lovesick. Every lingering touch, every small smile makes him lose his breath. Virgil wants to feel more than this aching feeling of the possibility of dating your crush being nonexistent.

That's until Roman is back from practice for his latest play, Virgil at his side, when he tells him he has to talk about something to him. There's no spark of hope in his heart, he knows it must be something serious and not a “I have a crush on you”. Roman's straight, too, as far as he knows. He's seen him stare at girls, and he doubts he's bi or something.

"So, uh," Roman starts, his cheeks turning a pale shade of pink. He scratches the nape of his neck and he sighs. "I'm— I'm bisexual," he tells him. Virgil's eyes open wide, and panic flares in Roman's eyes. "Y-You aren't... against that, right?" he asks, his tone hopeful and his fist grasping a blanket for moral support.

"Of course not," Virgil says, shaking his head. "I'm okay with it." He wants to scream he's so fucking grateful he isn't straight, because that means he has a chance. He wants to tell him he likes him and kiss him silly, but he knows that's not smart from him. He grins at Roman, and Roman grins back.

Virgil's hand starts to get closer to the beautiful boy's, and he squeezes a bit. Roman looks at him and he chuckles before Virgil blushes and pulls away.

"No, no, it's okay," Roman tells him. "I'm glad you're accepting. I thought you'd be like my friends back home." His hand goes to the other's again, and Virgil doesn't stop him this time.

"Your friends didn't accept you?" Virgil exclaims.

Roman sighs. "They told me I had to pick a side; I'm getting more accepting friends now, though, don't worry."

"Like me?" Virgil asks tentatively.

"Like you," Roman nods.

Virgil grins.

He thinks of the summer scent of Roman's cologne and his summer kissed skin and his soft, kissable lips. He smiles thinking about holding his hand in public, he grins thinking about kissing him. There's no guilt anymore; stop fantasizing about a straight guy, his mind seemed to say before.

Not anymore.

He loves being Roman's friend, even if he'll never be anything past that. He loves holding his hand and grinning at him knowingly. He loves cuddling with him while watching horror movies. He loves Roman's happiness when he talks about Disney.

Virgil loves Roman, and that's all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
